Don Meowth
by The Pyro Professer
Summary: Meowth watched his home go up in cinders. He will get the ones responsible. He WILL pay them back. Read this if you like Mafia stories. pls review


I Dont Own Pokemon, or The Godfather, or GTASA

Chapter 1: The Resturant

20 years ago,

1986, Celedon City

A stray meowth was walking though an ally way in the middle of the night. After a bit of walking, the meowth comes to a door in the ally. the meowth sits on its haunches and paws the door.

"Meow!", it cried out as it pawed the door.

The door opened up and a middle-aged Italian man whearing a chefs hat steped out.

"Whos out there!" asked the man.

"Meow."

"Hey, Meowth, where have you been?" asked the italian man as he picked up the feline pokemon and started scratching it behind the ear.

"Mwerr." purred the meowth.

"No matter, I bet you are one hungry little kitty, right?"

The meowth nodded in responce.

"Good. Hey Toni, we have any good fish?"

"Umm, ya. We got some trout left over from when Mr. Leone came by." came a voice from inside the building.

"No, that wont do. We need fresh fish." said the italian man

"Sure Vito, what do you need the fish for?" asked Toni.

"Well, we have a hungry customer and he needs to be feed." asked the italian man, now identified as Vito.

Moments later, Toni walked out carring a plate of raw fish.

"Where, and why would he want raw fish?" asked Toni as he looked around trying to find the person.

"Look down, idiot" Demanded Vito.

"Huh? Meowth, sorry, i didn't see you there" Toni bent down and set the plate in front of meowth.

Meowth was about to dig in when Vito took the plate from infront of meowth.

"Toni! You idiot." Vito said, "making our customer eat out in the cold!"

"Oh, im sorry then." he stepped aside and let meowth trot inside the building.

Half an hour later...

Meowth is sitting on a cushion in a kitchen of what appears to be a resturant. In front of him there is a plate with a few fish skeletons on it.

"I hope that was good fish." wondered Vito.

Meowth nodded lazily in responce.

A ding is heard from from the bell on the resturant door.

"I'm comming!" shouted Vito.

Meowth watched Vito walk out of the kitchen. With nothing else to do, he laid his head down and took a nap.

Vito walked in to the dining area and looked to see 5 men at the door.

"Don Sindacco, right on time" commented Vito.

"Joey, Matt. Watch the door. Regi, come with us." said the oldest of the group, Don Sindacco.

Vito lead the trio to a booth in the back of the resturant and sat down.

"Vito, you and i have been freinds since we met back in scilly all those years ago." Said Don Sindacco.

"Ya, i remember it like it was yesturday."

"Yes. Oh, have you met my son, Johnny?"asked Don Sindacco.

"No, i havnt." replied Vito.

"Ok, Vito, this is my son, Johnny Sindacco. Johnny, this is my old friend, Vito Sellencio."

"Nice to meet you Vito." said Johnny as he reached forward to shake Vito's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. Johnny." replied Vito.

Johnny and Vito shook hands before they sat back down.

"Vito, the reason i came to you is to tell you that the Sindacco family is on its last legs. Ever since that traitor, Giovanni, started Team Rocket, we've been pushed back. We lost a lot of territory and suffered many casuaties since they formed." said Don Sindacco sadly.

"I see." said Vito

"Danm that Team Rocket!" Decleared Johnny angerly.

"Son, it will do us no good to get angry now."

"Father, it wont do us any good to sit back and let them walk all over us either."

"Which is why ive come to this conclusion." Don Sindacco took a deep breath before continuing, "im disbanding the Family."

"WHAT?" Vito, Regi, and Johnny shouted at the same time.

"Father, you have to be joking!"

"I NEVER joke." Don Sindacco said.

"Don reconsider, please. The family is all i have." Regi pleaded.

"Yes, dont do this Leon." Vito added.

"Please understand. I have no other alternative. If i keep the Family, we'll wittle out like a lit candle until theres nothing left." Don Sindacco said sadly.

Everyone was silent as the Don rose from his seat.

"I need to use the lavitory" Don Sindacco stated.

The Don was half way across the resturant when the sound of screeching tires is heard shortly fallowed by the sound of automatic gunfire. The group turned to see that 2 black cars have pulled up and eight people whearing black trench coats with red "R"s on there coats had climbed out of the cars and guned down Joey and Matt.

"Shit, its the Rockets!" shouted Regi as he pulled a .38 snub from his vest.

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion. The Rockets kicked the door down and started to fire at the resturant's patrons. One of the Rockets spoted Don Sindacco running across resturant and took aim.

"Father look out!"

Regi aimed at the Rocket and pulled the trigger. But it was too late. The Rocket goon had already fired his Tommy gun. Don Sindacco was dead.

"Father!"

Vito grabbed Johnny by the arm and ran for the kitchen. Regi fallowed after fireing his last five shots at the goons. One of the Rockets spotted the Dons body and shouted "We got him, lets blow this joint!."

One of the other Rockets pulled out a bundle of dynamite sticks with a clock atached to them from his coat. He then pressed a red button on the clock and tossed in to the middle of the resturant. Next to the Don's body.

"Vito, What the hell is going on out there!" asked Toni.

"Theres no time. Grab meowth, we need to get out of here!" shouted Vito.

The Group ran out of the backdoor in the kitchen. Once they got about 50 feet from the resturant, it explouded in a massive fireball of doom.

"Father."

Meowth watched his home go up in cinders. He will get those responsible. He WILL pay them back.

End chapter one.


End file.
